1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suppository applicator for applying medications to a rectal body cavity, and, more particularly, to a suppository applicator incorporating a stopping shield to aid in the proper insertion of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many suppository applicators are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,427, issued in the name of Weissenburger, discloses a prefilled suppository applicator having a flexible chamber which is inverted during use in order to expel medication from the applicator. Such a pre-filled applicator would necessarily only accommodate a single use, and require refrigeration in order to prevent premature melting of the contents. Such a refrigerated applicator could cause significant discomfort.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,136, issued in the name of Geria, a suppository applicator is disclosed which holds a suppository at a tip and expels the suppository with a spring tensioned plunger. Should such a complex mechanism malfunction, injury to the rectal cavity could result.
And again, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,948, issued in the name of Vass, a rectal applicator for administering enemas is disclosed including a plate-like enlargement which allows an applicator nozzle to be administered centrally within anal canal, especially when treating infants or small children. Such a device appear unadaptable for use in holding or ejecting a suppository.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,834, issued in the name of Vass, an adjustable rectal applicator with fluid distributing and draining nozzle is disclosed which also uses a similar plate-like enlargement in conjunction with a unique, bulbous nozzle head in order to administer to and drain fluids from the rectal cavity. Once again, such a device appear unadaptable for use in holding or ejecting a suppository.
And finally, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,764, issued in the name of Lorentzon, an ornamental design for a rectal applicator for pharmaceutical products is shown.
Although many if these references disclose devices that can aid in the application of suppositories into a body cavity, none provide the ease and convenience of plunger aided insertion in combination with increased sanitary conditions as well as error-free convenience associated with an integrated stop shield. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which combines such features.